


THE DAY THE RAIN STOPPED

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, alternative ending to season 8, season 8 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: This is my 'Fix' to Season 8 ~
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	THE DAY THE RAIN STOPPED

Rain. Relentless, merciless, continuous rain.

Red stood in the dark at the window, glass of scotch in his hand, rain pouring against the big bay window in fearsome sheets, as if the wind fought to crash through the window and push its way inside the room. 

Head raised to the sky, his eyes closed, his thoughts centered on her, on all she’d done the past few months.

The money, the plane, his empire – all things he cared about, yet it was Elizabeth who was paramount on his mind.

He’d not heard from her in days, neither by phone nor text. The last intel he’d discovered, was that she had landed in Russia. After that intel was relayed to him, all communication stopped. 

Midnight came and went, and still, he paced the length of the room, listening to the relentless downpour, as if taunting him, torturing him, slashing the windows with wind and rain. Every string of hope seemed to wash away with each tick of the clock. So many tears shed, so much blood spilled. If was as if the world was drowning in despair.

Elizabeth had fallen deep inside a well of darkness because of his criminal past, of who he was; it had all driven her to this. 

It was Dawn when Dembe entered the room, looked around him at the dying embers in the fireplace, the near empty scotch crystal decanter, and his friend: restless, impatient…exhausted.

“Raymond.”

At his friend’s tone of voice, Red pivoted. “Yes, Dembe?”

“I have news.”

Red swallowed and gave an imperceptible nod. “From Russia?”

Dembe returned the nod. “It’s over. N-13 has been toppled, destroyed. It’s what we’d hoped for. Sikorsky has been taken care of.”

Red blinked, his stance stoic, hands at his sides, fists clenched. “Is she alive?”

“We don’t know.”

It wasn’t the answer he wanted, the answer he expected.  
***  
He needed a shower, shave, put on fresh clothes. Why? He needed to keep his mind occupied, though a clean shirt was nothing going to take his mind from her – from her fate.

The rain continued to fall from a sky as gray as his mood, soaking everything in its path. If only the storm would wash away the myriad of emotions that churned within him.

Was she dead? Alive? Injured? Held captive? “Where are you?” He inquired to the air, groaning as he ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. No food and imbibing in scotch for hours on an empty stomach had taken its toll.

He finally freshened up, choked down a slice of toast and a bitter cup of coffee, then headed back to the library, where a roaring fire had been ignited by Dembe. Again, he stood at the large bay window watching the branches of nearby trees sway and dance in the wind as the rain continued, unhindered, ceaseless, in slanted sheets of silver.

Hands dug in pockets, he stood with legs slightly apart. Navy blue slacks, white silk shirt and blue vest remained his outfit of choice. His cell lay on the desk, silent, quiet, like the dead.

With no concept of how long he stood silent, with only the pop of the flames behind him, and the sizzle of the storm before him, he finally heard footsteps. It was not Dembe.

His heart drumming, hands shaking, breaths forcing air from his lungs, he turned.

Elizabeth.

There she stood gun in hand, but not trained on him. She was drenched: hair bedraggled and tangled, her leather jacket dripping rain onto the Persian rug, boots shiny with water.

She was pale, thin, her eyes exhausted and weary.

She was here.

They stood silent, studying each other for what seemed forever. A mere room separated them – or was it a lifetime? 

His tongue moved across his lower lip, then back in a nervous gesture. Even at this distance, he could see her eyes, so blue and so tired.

She exhaled a breath, and took a step forward. Just one.

“So….” His voice was low, almost a rasp. “It’s done?”

He took a step forward.

“Yes. N-13 is no more. It’s done, Red.”

In that moment, the rain stopped, her stance relaxed, and she set the gun down on a nearby table, as he threw out his arms to welcome her home.

“Lizzie, you did it!”

A single sob broke from her and she ran to his arms, falling into him knowing he’d catch her. “WE did it.” She raised her head to his, waiting for the kiss she’d longed for. He gave her what they both needed, leaning down to press a kiss that covered her hungrily, urgent and exploratory.

Relief flooded them both as they held onto one another, and he nearly laughed as the rain that had soaked her clothes had now seeped him. They nipped and planted tiny kisses on each other, moaned with pleasure and relief.

Her tears fell freely as he leaned away from her, yet keeping their connection as their arms remained linked. “Are you alright, Lizzie? Are you hurt? Talk to me.”

She shook her head and smiled through her tears. “I’m fine now. Kiss me again. Never let me go. I want to be home now, with you.”

They came together once more, their kiss growing more desperate, as if they’d almost lost each other. She had much to tell him, but she needed his touch, his nearness, his love, even more.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, desperate to feel his warmth, his flesh. His mouth slipped down to her ear and neck, his kisses drugging her, sending her reeling with pleasure and happiness.

She was home.  
***  
He helped her change into dry clothes from her closet in the master bedroom.

They held hands as Dembe prepared a sumptuous breakfast for them, and they ate and smiled, exhausted yet delighted with the manner in which their plan, orchestrated so many months before, had been carried out. Ever since the imposter Maddie Tolliver had entered their lives, Red and Elizabeth had mapped out a plan to end Sikorsky’s agenda. Elizabeth had never been fooled by the woman who, now, was in the wind. Yet Red had no interest in her. The most important strategy was to have Elizabeth ‘betray’ Red, threaten to kill him, take his money and his empire, along with his plane, and go to Russia.

There, Sikorsky and N-13 would accept Red’s billions, and finding Liz expendable, imprison, and perhaps, eliminate her. With the help of Red’s people, teaming up with her, the plan had met success.

After breakfast, they went upstairs to their bedroom, where she’d been living with Red for more than a year. Their daughter, Agnes, was in the hands of a trusted employee of Red’s for the moment, and they’d collect the youngster in a few days.

Sitting on the bed, Red made the pillows comfortable for her, then lifted and pulled her to his lap. “Now, tell me everything.”

She caressed his face in both hands, kissing him again, wanting him more with each passing, precious moment. They could have lost each other, but this last scheme to put N-13 out of commission, for good, was necessary. They needed to be safe, for their child to be protected, for the rest of her life.

Elizabeth nodded, took his hand in hers, his strength bolstering her own. “Well, inventing your ‘terminal illness’ got their attention fast. Once they thought you were weakening, they contacted me, and, as per our plan, I began to ‘betray’ you. Watching you ‘kill’ who they thought was my mother, just upped their agenda. They knew I’d never forgive you, so I played into their hands.”

Red watched her with a sense of pride and love he never knew existed. He didn’t think he could love her any more than he already did. Her courage and bravery, her sacrifice and devotion to him and Agnes was unprecedented. Her love for their family had certainly put them all in danger, but it was Elizabeth who had agreed to the plan, knowing they placed all their lives in danger.

“They told me that I could be part of their new regime; all they needed was money – your money, and as you predicted, they wanted your empire as well. And it worked. After your money changed hands, I was found to be expendable.” She squeezed his hand for support. “They ambushed me – but your ‘team’, comprised of all who they thought turned their backs on you, finished it for good. Loyalty above all else, Red.”

She paused for a moment, leaned into him, needing to feel his heartbeat beneath her ear. “Chuck and Morgan had the plane waiting for me when the rest of the team rescued me.” She held his trembling body within the cradle of her arms, knowing this event would take a toll on him, but they would survive. They’ve survived worse.

Red drew his fingers through her hair, searched her face, saw the circles under her eyes. “You’re the bravest person I’ve ever known. We need to get you well.”

“I’m well enough. I’m home.”

“I’m sorry you were in danger. I died each moment you were gone, not knowing if you were –”

She gently placed a finger to his lips to calmly quiet him. “I’m alright. My faith in our plan, knowing you were here waiting for me, with the knowledge that you, me and Agnes would be safe, pulled me onward.”

“Yes.” He whispered, kissed her again, sending tremors of desire through both of them.

She smiled at him. “By the way, your money is back where it belongs.”

“So are you.” He nodded, pleasure flooding him, grateful she came back to him.

“You haven’t asked about Skip.” She forced a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Eyebrows raised, Red nodded. “I assume you took care of him.”

Elizabeth nodded. “I detested the bastard. He actually thought I’d just give him your money and fly away with him on your plane without question or doubt. What an asshole. How is Marvin, by the way?”

At that, Red gave an all-out chuckle that rumbled from deep inside his chest. “Sweetheart, Marvin is very upset with me, but he was willing to endure Teddy’s, shall we say, examination, for the sake of the plan. I’ve sent him and Becky on a three-week cruise through Europe for his trouble.” He explained.

“So….it’s over?” She settled under his chin, her voice soothing and tired.”

Red lifted her chin and kissed her, light and tender, but filled with so much promise.

“One phase of our lives is done, the criminal phase. But we, sweetheart? Our lives can begin. I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you. That will never change.”  
“I love you so much.” She joined him in a kiss, filled with demand and passion, binding them to a life they fought so hard to gain.

He turned her to her back, rose above her, felt her body go pliant and welcoming for him. Turning his head toward the window, he smiled.

“What are you thinking?” She saw him turn back to her; his eyes dark with arousal, his nostrils flaring, body hardening between them.

As a slanted ray of sunlight shone across their bed, he touched his forehead to her own. “The rain has finally stopped, Lizzie.”

Their tiny cries of pleasure filled the room as they came together in a tangle of entwined limbs and possessive kisses. Never again would they be parted. Together they were a team, two sides of the same coin: Lovers, friends, as well as lifetime partners. There was no power on earth that would separate them.

They became one as warming rays of sunlight brightened the room, shining on the pair of gold bands that lay in a bed of red velvet on the nightstand.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own 'The Blacklist' or any of its characters
> 
> Thanks, as always, to cress26, for her support and encouragement.
> 
> And thanks to all of you who read my fantasies, AU, hope and dreams of Lizzington in all my stories.


End file.
